


The Sun Doesn't Do Well In Darkness

by Booklover2020



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But it's really minor I don't even know if it counts, M/M, Nico is a sweetheart, Set after Trials of Apollo so maybe warning for spoilers, Will is afraid of the dark, Will is in love, fear of the dark, so is nico, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover2020/pseuds/Booklover2020
Summary: Will and Nico are playing cards when the power goes out. Evidently Will is afraid of the dark, but Nico is more than willing to help.This was requested and I want to say thank you to Darumasama for the idea.Also on Wattpad as JemmaJ2020.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 176





	The Sun Doesn't Do Well In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading. The POV goes back and forth a little and I'm not proud of that, but otherwise I think this was decent for something I wrote very quickly. I hope you enjoy it.

The storm was raging mercilessly outside as Nico and Will played a game of War in the Hades cabin. After a large portion of grass around the cabins was scorched by the Hephaestus cabin the Demeter cabin stepped in and told Chiron it would probably be a good idea to allow rain to promote growth in the area. All of the demigods at camp had worked for days to pull grass up and plant new patches. Now it was the second day of the storm and, with the help of the Demeter cabin, the grass was almost finished growing. 

It wasn't that bad, in Nico's opinion. After almost a year of working to perfect his shadow travel again he felt like he was better than before. The son of Hades would shadow travel to the Apollo cabin and bring his boyfriend back to his own cabin to spend the day together. The nymphs, who were quite happy about getting some rain after so long, would go around the cabins several times a day to hand out food. It was all very simple food; peanut butter sandwiches, apples, granola bars, and juice boxes. Nico found that he didn't mind as long as he was with Will.

The son of Apollo spent most of the day with Nico, leaving just before bed to ensure that his siblings obeyed curfew. They spent the day playing various card games and talking about anything and everything. Throughout the day they would pause what they were doing and steal kisses from each other. The couple had been dating for almost a year and a half and they had gotten extremely close. Nico couldn't imagine his life without Will.

"Damn," Nico muttered as Will took his last card, "that's the third game I've lost in a row."

"Yeah but you beat me at arm wrestling," Will reminded him, "that wasn't my proudest moment."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico asked, but there was no venom in the words.

"It means I shouldn't lose to someone smaller than me," Will laughed.

"I'm stronger than a look."

"No kidding."

Their eyes met and Will gave Nico a smirk before leaning in. Nico closed his eyes and he could feel breath on his face, but before they could kiss a clap of thunder roared in the distance and the lights went out. Even with his eyes closed Nico could tell the light was out. He felt Will tense and pull away. The son of Hades opened his eyes and could just make out Will's fearful expression. 

The Hades cabin didn't have any windows, which everyone always told Nico was a fire hazard but he preferred it this way. The darkness was amplified without the slight light from outside and Nico watched Will pull a blanket over his head. Another clap of thunder sounded and Will jumped, which Nico found odd because there had been almost constant thunder the day before and Will hadn't so much as flinched. He reached under the blanket and found his boyfriend's trembling hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes," Will stuttered.

"I didn't know you were afraid of thunder," Nico frowned.

The blanket moved as Will shook his head to let Nico know he wasn't afraid of the storm. What was it then? 

"What's scaring you?" Nico squeezed Will's hand.

"It's stupid," the son of Apollo murmured, "I'm sorry."

"You've seen me at my weakest and you never thought I was stupid," Nico pointed out.

"You have actual trauma causing those episodes," Will said, "this is a pathetic fear."

A thought occurred to Nico and he asked, "is it the dark?"

"Yes," Will's voice was quiet and embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

A third clap of thunder shook the cabin and Nico frowned at the way his boyfriend jumped. Since his time in the jar Nico was prone to claustrophobia, but he sucked up his fear and lifted the blanket to join Will. Will's eyes were squeezed shut, but the opened when Nico pulled the blanket over them. The two exchanged reassuring smiles, Will's smaller and shakier but still breathtaking in Nico's mind.

"It's not stupid," Nico reassured him, "it actually makes sense. Your dad is the god of the sun. I'm not surprised darkness bothers you. I'm just surprised I didn't know until now."

"Darkness doesn't bother you."

"I am darkness," Nico smirked.

Despite his fear Will snorted. It was completely untrue that Nico was anything similar to darkness. The son of Hades slept with a smiling sun plushy Will had given him on their one year anniversary and he melted at the sight of babies. Still, Nico tried to maintain his rough and tumble facade. After so long at camp no one bought it anymore, though. In fact, Valentina and Nico got together once a week so the daughter of Aphrodite could paint their nails. The pattern had started not long after she pierced Nico's ears. Will loved the black studs his boyfriend wore.

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile as the rain poured down outside. Since it was dark Will jumped at every thunderous clap. Thunder didn't normally bother Will, but he became a scared little kid whenever the power went out. In between the roaring of the thunder the couple enjoyed listening to the rain hit the roof of the cabin. The rain was very relaxing to Will's ears.

After an undetermined amount of time in silence Nico began telling Will about his latest Iris Message with Hazel. He told him about all of nightly escapades Lavinia had been caught taking with Poison Ivy, about the time Frank had turned into a horse and gotten nuzzled by a unicorn, and about how Hazel wanted to come visit soon. Will listened intently to Nico's gorgeous voice. It was even more relaxing than the rain.

"Can I kiss you?" Nico asked suddenly, "I don't know if you're okay with that kind of touch right now. I don't want to make you jump again."

"Please," Will said, closing his eyes.

Their lips met a second later and Will felt himself melt into the kiss. It wasn't even deep, just loving and gentle but Will's heart swooned. He was so in love with Nico. The son of Hades pulled away and then pressed a chaste kiss to Will's cheek. Their eyes opened just as the power came back on. Nico squeezed Will's hand again and pulled the blanket off of them.

"Thank you," Will breathed, "I love you so much Nico."

"I'll always be here to help," Nico promised, "I love you too."

As Will closed his eyes to kiss Nico again he found himself thinking that, maybe, the dark isn't so bad.


End file.
